User blog:Persephone04/Arannel, The Girl Who Was Left Behind
Arannel, The Girl Who Was Left Behind ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Atop the peaks of Demacia’s Tarin Hill, a abandoned mansion stands and looms over, its dark composure and gloomy setting eye-catching to those who can see it when the clouds hide it not. This was the home of a long-diseased pariah family, outcasts from the Demacian city-state, although not even the oldest of Demacians could not recall how exactly this family became outcasts in the first place. Many thought of it as abandoned but legends and rumors of its being haunted spread over Demacians like wild fire. Children who share ghost stories during The Harrowing begin their tales with “Did you know the house on top of the hill? There’s a girl…” Old wives refer to it as the Devil Peak while mothers profoundly use it as a method to scare their naughty children into behaving. And yet, the Demacians, even their king and council, so purposeful and waste not a space for useless ornaments, dare not tear the antiquated structure down. Everybody seemed determined to forget what happened 5 years ago when a group of kids went missing after being caught in a sudden storm. For two days, the storm battered the lands so bad that rescue teams were forced to be cancelled for it was both useless and life-endangering. When the storm did finally end, much to everyone’s surprise and shock, the kids appeared at Demacia’s gate, bright and cheerful as ever, as if no storm ever happened in the first place. When they were asked where they stayed for the past two days, the kids answered jovially, though it had an opposite effect on those who heard it. “It rained and we got lost but there was the house on the hill. A nice girl invited us in and played with us. She was kind of pretty but she seemed sad. She said we should come back again soon.” Thinking another child was trapped there, volunteers scoured every inch of the house but could find none. Just when they gave up and were to leave the house, a voice came from behind them. A child stood at the bottom of the stairs, her skin shady grey and her eyes darkest black, wearing what seemed to be an age-old worn rag that could’ve been a pretty dress once. They felt the hairs on their backs rise on end for directly on a beaten wall above the stairs was the portrait of the family that once lived there. The girl that seemed to be their daughter resembled the girl before them, only the girl in the portrait looked more alive than the one in front of them. The townspeople left, screaming on top of their lungs, their fright drowning the poor child’s plea. “Please, don’t leave me…” “There was a girl who used to be happy She laughed and laughed with her mommy and daddy She’s had pretty dresses, teacups and dollies And little cakes, puppies and big teddies One day she woke up and no one was there She looked and looked and looked everywhere She didn’t know what to do, she cried She didn’t know her mommy and daddy died She didn’t know where her toys went Or where her pretty dresses were sent So she cried and cried and never smiled again Until she found friends and smiled again And now she’s happy and here to stay She promises to stay by you every day” -A Children’s Song ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Upon selection: ''“Can I keep you forever and ever and ever?” ''Movement: -“I hear them sing.” -“They are calling me.” -“I wanna play with them.” -“Is it safe out here?” -“Mommy said never talk to strangers.” -“They like you, too.” -“My teddy used to look at me at night.” -“*Demonic voice* Can you hear them whisper?” -“*Demonic voice* I have lots of dolls before.” -“*Demonic voice* Skip, skip, skip, skipping all the way.” Attacking: -“You’re a baddie!” -“Mommy, he’s bullying me!” -“I’m gonna tell you to my Daddy, you’ll be sorry!” -“Don’t touch me!” -“You’re never gonna make me cry!” -“Get ‘em!” -“What they said was true.” -“*Demonic voice* I SAID DON’T TOUCH ME!” -“*Demonic voice* Hear me weeping!” -“*Demonic voice* They never even bothered to find me!” Joke: '' -“I went out for a walk one night and met a strange fellow. He called himself Pedobear. Do you know him? *Demonic voice* I heard he died painfully!” -“When I tried calling Bloody Mary, I never thought she’d give me one literally. You should try it sometimes. *Demonic voice* Bet she’ll scratch your eyes out.” ''Taunt: '' -“Take a peek in the mirror. You’ll find something scary. *Giggles*” -“My mommy is a lot scarier than you are. *Giggles*” -“*Demonic voice* Granny fights better than you do!” -“*Demonic voice* They said you’re a baddie!” ''Upon death: '' -“Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?” -“It’s so, so, so cold…” -“*Demonic voice* I will remember this.” -“*Demonic voice* We’ll always be together.” ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Arannel has a Detrimental Passive, a unique passive which provides a constant source of disadvantage, for balancing purposes. They’re Here For Me (Detrimental Passive Ability)- Unlike any other Champions, Arannel’s Armor and Magic Resistance scales at level 10 (Increases by 10 at level 10, increasing by 3 per level up after that) and her Attack Damage and Attack Speed scales poorly per level in exchange for a 800 Attack Range. Arannel, however, has her Cooldown Reduction limit increased from 40% to 50%. ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Won’t You Say You Love Me Too? (Passive Ability)- “If you stare too much at the abyss, the abyss comes staring back at you.” Arannel’s friends from the other side are summoned by her abilities. These minions are invulnerable but can still be attacked. 30% of any damage these minions receive is returned to Arannel but any damage or heal they do restore Arannel’s Health and Mana by 20% of those amounts. Additionally, Arannel gains 10 bonus Movement Speed per active minion. ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Hide And Seek (Q Ability)- “And what do you do when it does? Do you run and scream? Or do you stand ground and stare back?” Arannel summons two ghosts to appear in all brushes within 2000 range of her. These ghosts are passive and last for 2 sec. If the ability is activated again, Arannel may cause all ghosts within 1500 range of herself to launch unto an enemy, dealing 40/80/120/160/200 (Plus 30% of AP) damage per ghost. Damage received from additional ghosts is reduced by 15%, up to a cap of 60%. Ghosts reveal the brush they are in. The moment the ghosts leave the brush or the burial ground, they will fear nearby non-Champion enemies within 500 range for 1 sec. This ability has a 500 casting range. 20 sec. cooldown. ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Follow The Leader (W Ability)- “And what if it smiles at you? Do you smile back?” Arannel sends her doppelganger to an allied Champion’s aid. Her doppelganger appears in her current location and will start walking towards her targeted ally. The doppelganger will appear real to the enemy but it will not benefit from Movement Speed increase from Arannel’s items, runes or masteries and will not proc traps. Additionally, if a ward, regardless of which one, spots the doppelganger, the doppelganger will emit a creepy laughter which can be heard by enemy Champions 1500 range around Arannel’s target. Once the doppelganger reaches them, the target is healed by 30/60/90/120/150 (Plus 50% of AP). If the doppelganger is destroyed before it reaches its target or if the target died before it reached them, it will deal the same amount of true damage in 550 area around it. Global casting range. 20 sec. cooldown. ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Rock, Paper, Scissors (E Ability)- “And if it reaches out for you? Do you take its hand and help it up? What if it pulls you into it?” Places an invisible insignia on Arannel or an ally which lasts for 10 sec. which will activate upon expiration or when Arannel chooses it. Once activated, 5/10/15/20/25 zombies spawn in 900 range around the allied target which will close in on the main target. Zombies have zero collision against all units but will block off enemy Champions. Once the zombies spawn, they will tend to surround the target the ally landed an auto-attack in the last 8 sec. (Prioritizing enemy Champions). Zombies last for 4 sec. and deal 8/16/24/36/40 (Plus 10 per 50 AP) damage per strike which decreases by 10%, up to a cap of 60%, for each zombie attacking the same target. 20 sec. cooldown. ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Treasure Hunt (R Ability)- “What if it follows you home? Follows you everywhere you go?” Arannel conjures a burial ground around her, extending up to 1000/1500/2000 range. The burial ground lasts indefinitely for as long as Arannel has Mana and will disappear once it drops below 20%. Additionally, the burial grounds reveal its surroundings to allies. The burial grounds disappear (30 sec. cooldown) when Arannel moves 1500 range away from it. While inside the area, Arannel’s abilities have additional effects but cost 30% more Mana: Q- Burial grounds have 6 graves which ghosts can appear from. Ghosts now deal area-of-effect damage, dealing 40/50/60% of their damage to nearby enemies. W- Doppelganger appears instantly behind the targeted ally and lingers for 10 sec., attacking enemies around her current location, dealing 100/150/200% of Arannel’s own Attack Damage and Attack Speed. E- Once the zombies spawn, hands of the dead emerge in the burial grounds, continually slowing enemies inside by 25/35/45%, lingering for 2 sec. upon leaving the area. Hands of the dead will also knock away enemies who deal damage to Arannel if they are within range. Hands of the dead last for 8 sec. R- While the burial grounds is active, Arannel gains 1/1.50/2 sec. invisibility per spell cast as long as she is inside it (Does not trigger when outside the burial ground). Upon ending the ability, a random and invulnerable minion is summoned which will stay by Arannel’s side until she dies. Summoned minions have icons appearing on Arannel’s status bar, telling both allies and enemies which minion is in effect. Only one minion may exist at a time. Minions follow Arannel, their Movement Speed slightly lagging behind her but have zero collision against all units: Sir Pumpkins- A foreboding omen of doom descends, granting his might to Arannel’s assaults. The Headless Horseman aids Arannel’s attacks, throwing a flaming pumpkin-head at Arannel’s target with every 3rd auto-attack (Can be distinguished by a creepy neighing when it triggers) and charge at them with every 9th auto-attack (Can be distinguished by the horse rearing). The flaming pumpkin-head deals 50/70/80 damage (Plus 10 per level) (Plus 10% of AP) to its target and the charge attack deals 100/120/140 (Plus 5 per level) (Plus 15% of AP). Should ghosts come within 1000 range of Headless Horseman, he sets them aflame, causing them to leave a tral of fire for 5 sec., dealing 50% of his original damage. If this minion is in effect, Arannel gains 10% bonus Movement Speed. Mrs. Mary- A legendary spectre appears, lending her wrath to Arannel’s cause. Casting a spell grants Arannel a count of Stained Mirrors (Arannel draws Stained Mirrors from nearby spell casts as well as her own). Upon reaching 5 Stained Mirrors, Bloody Mary will appear beside Arranel and will animate the shadows of nearby enemy Champions when they stray too near (Can be distinguished by her creepy laughter). The shadows are invulnerable and last for 5 sec. and will attack their owners, dealing 45/50/55% of their Attack Damage per attack, possess the same Attack Speed as their owners and will apply any on-hit effects their owners have. Animated shadows cannot be animated again for 9/6/3 sec. Animating shadows costs a count of Stained Mirrors per shadow animated. Once Stained Mirrors reaches zero, Bloody Mary disappears and reappears again upon the required number of stacks. Bloody Mary animates shadows when an enemy reaches 1500 range of her, whether or not Arannel herself can see them, although the shadows can only attack visible targets. Additionally, should doppelgangers come within 1000 range of Bloody Mary, she coerces it split into two, the second of which will seek another allied target to heal for 50% of the original amount. If this minion is in effect, Arannel gains 10% bonus Cooldown Reduction. Sir Faceless- An insidious being beckons forth Arannel, guiding her away from harm or sealing the fate of her pursuers. This minion does not appear easily. When an enemy enters a brush within 1000 range of Arannel, Slenderman appears to attack them, dealing 40/50/60 (Plus 5 per level) (Plus 40% of AP) damage. Slenderman can only inhabit one brush at a time and disappears 8 sec. after an enemy has left it. If Arannel is in the same brush with Slenderman when he appears, his damage is amplified by 20% and his Attack Speed by 30%. When an enemy enters the same brush as Arannel, its sight range it reduced by 80% (Works exactly just like Paranoia’s darkness), lasting 1 more sec. upon leaving it. Slenderman’s attacks slow his target by 15/25/35% for 3 sec. If Slenderman’s target leaves the brush, it is pulled back to the center of the brush (20 sec. cooldown on the pulled target). Additionally, should zombies come within 1000 range of Slenderman, he coerces up to three of them to become ranged attackers which will launch long-ranged attacks against Champions each sec. for 3 sec. before expiring. If this minion is in effect, Arannel gains 10% bonus Damage Received Reduction. Playmates- The anguished souls of unwanted children come to the aid of their friend, condemning her enemies to the same sorrow and confusion as theirs. This minion does not appear easily '''AND ONLY SPAWNS WHEN IN CLASSIC MODE.' When Arannel is in combat while inside the river, Crybabies spawn by 5 in number and prioritizes attacking enemies who attack Arannel, their 300-range attacks dealing 55 (Plus 2 per level) damage. Enemies that attack Arannel directly receive 20% bonus damage from their attacks. Damage received from additional Crybabies is reduced by 10/15/20%. Crybabies disappear when Arannel dies or is out of combat for 8 sec. or when she leaves the river. If this minion is in effect, Arannel gains 10% bonus Armor and Magic Resistance. ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() PLEASE LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS (ESPECIALLY YOUR FIRST IMPRESSIONS)!!! Category:Custom champions